villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge and Executioner
Judge and Executioner, previously titled "The Arbiter Battles", was the first story to be written concerning the Villains Multiverse. It is written on the Villains Wiki, and due to the scattered nature of the story, it is unable to be brought over to the Villains RPG Wiki. The story featured the debut appearances of Arbiter, Rune, Tueor, Saber, The Secrets, and Malovus. The story happens at a time when Arbiter was still insane from the power of Order, and traveling throughout the universes, destroying countless worlds that he deemed immoral and unfit to continue. This story happens long before The Demigod Saga. It spawned the Multiverse, which then evolved into the Multiverse today as we know it. And now, it shall be rewritten in a way that avoids continuity errors. CHARACTERS THAT MUST PARTICIPATE (Rune and Tueor... pretty please?): *Rune *Tueor *Saber (Saber X-1138 will not be returning to the wiki. I will use his character for him.) *Arbiter CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE ADDED: *Ruichi *Nebula *(if you wish to add a character in a Power Tier equal to or lower than Arbiter, feel free.) Prologue The image of a man with hollow, golden eyes floated in the void of space. His face revealed no trace of emotion as he looked down upon the distant, blue planet that he was heading toward. Like a god descending from the heavens, the man descended toward this world that everyone knew as Earth... ---- Days later, this very same man stood at the Oval Office of the White House in America's capitol, confronting the president himself, who cowered back in his chair. "...as I understand it... you are the president of this country, correct?" "Y-yes..." President Morris responded. "...Then hear my message." the man said with mechanical boldness. "I have given this message to every major world leader already, and you are the last... I have arrived here from a distant world to judge your planet. If the people of this world possess morality in their hearts... then this world will be spared from my wrath. However, if the humans of Earth fail my test... then every last one of you will be judged with death... "W-what?" stuttered President Morris. "W-who do you think you are-" A burst of green flames erupts in the figure's hand, forming into an enormous blade, which he then slams into the floor. President Morris yelled and cowered back in fright. "...You ask me who I think I am..? I am the judge... the Arbiter... I am a god..." he responds with disturbing and unnatural calm. "...You have seven days to pass my test..." the Arbiter says as he turns and walks out of the room, through the open doors into the carnage and bodies strewn in the halls mere minutes earlier... Chapter 1 Feel free to start anywhere in the universe. In Chapter 2 the heroes will begin to band together, so at least try to make your way toward Earth. If you're a User who would like to include your own character who is on a Power Tier equal to or lower than Arbiter's, feel free. Rune Tueor Ruichi & Nebula Saber Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Finished Stories